Delicous
by Dubarry
Summary: Die Story ist die Fortsetzung von Apology Gift. Rin wacht auf und findet sich selbst in einer peinlichen Situation: Er schläft mit Amaimon und Mephisto nackt in einem Bett! Rin rennt weg, findet es aber unmöglich, damit aufzuhören über seine Brüder nachzudenken. Was wird passieren? Yaoi, dreier, MephistoxRinxAmaimon, Übersetzung
1. Tasty

Konnichiwa,

das hier ist die vierte Story von 99rain99 auf  
s/7580793/1/Delicious

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, alles gehört Kazue Kato, Shueisha Inc und Kaze Manga/Anime und die Idee zu dieser ff ist auch nicht meine, sonders 99rain99

Lass doch bitte ein review da:)  
Sayonara und liebe Grüße,

_Flashback_

_Rin schaute zu dem grünhaarigen Mann, welcher sich immer noch vor ihnen selbst befriedigte. Mephisto lehnte sich etwas runter und biss dem Jungen in die Schulter. „Rin .. schau auf .." flüsterte der Mann und Rin öffnete seine Augen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Amaimon's schmerzerfülltes Gesicht sah. Dem Erdkönig sein Schwanz pochte schmerzhaft genau vor ihm und Rin wollte die überdimensionale Erregung vor ihm schmecken. Langsam schob er sich vor und zog den grün haarigen Dämon an der Hüfte näher. „Uhh?" stöhnte Amaimon, als sein Schwanz plötzlich von einem heißem Mund geschluckt wurde. _

_Rin starrte den älteren Dämon an, während er an der Männlichkeit in seinem Mund saugte. Er spielte mit seinen Eiern und schob den Schwanz noch tiefer in seinen Mund, bis er ganz gefüllt war. Langsam und doch irgendwie neckend, fing er an, seinen Kopf zu bewegen. _

„_N-nii-san …" flüsterte er und ließ seine Finger durch Rin's glattes Haar streichen. Amaimon liebte die Art, wie Rin ihn aussaugte, langsam und neckend … Er war ein perfekter Partner für den grünhaarigen Mann. Rin selbst war zufrieden von dem Stöhnen Amaimon's und er fühlte, wie Mephisto ihn noch schneller fickte. Mephisto erregte es, seinen Bruder erröten zu sehen, als Rin an ihm saugte. Er hatte den grünhaarigen so oft gefickt, er konnte es nicht zählen, doch dies war das erste Mal, dass Amaimon es wirklich genoss. Er grinste, als sich Rin's Muskeln zusammenzogen. _

„_Oh Rin … Ich werde in dir kommen …" sagte der Mann und stieß nochmal hart zu. „Mhmmm!" schrie Rin, als seine Organe ihn verbrannten. Er war mit purer Lust gefüllt und das machte es ihm schwerer, den Schwanz in seinem Mund zu saugen. _

„_Ahh! R-RIN!" schrie Amaimon, benutzte den richtigen Namen des Jungen zum ersten Mal, kam tief im Hals des Jungen. Rin wischte sich die weißen Samen von seinem Mund. Amaimon grinste schwach und lehnte sich vor, um Rin's Lippen, welche von seinem eigenem Sperma bedeckt waren, zu küssen. Plötzlich fühlte Rin eine Hand an seiner pochenden Erektion, pumpte sie ein paar Mal, bevor er zur selben Zeit wie Mephisto kam. _

_Alle drei waren außer Atem und als sich Mephisto aus Rin zog, schlief der schon. Mephisto kicherte und küsste den Jungen auf die Wangen, hob ihn auf seine Arme. Die Bettlaken waren durcheinander und Rin's Eingang war nass von den zwei Orgasmen, aber jetzt fühlte sich Mephisto zu müde, um ihn zu reinigen. Amaimon krabbelte auf die Matratze, gähnte als Mephisto Rin in seine Arme legte. Amaimon lächelte den schlafenden Jungen glücklich an, der im Schlaf näher an Amaimon kroch, schlang seine Arme um die Brust des Mannes. Mephisto schlüpfte unter die Decke und umarmte die zwei Jungs. _

„_Er war ein tolles Geschenk, oder?" fragte Mephisto, schloss seine Augen. Amaimon kicherte müde und spielte mit Rin's Stirnfransen. „Yeah … Ich will ihn nächstes Mal auch dabeihaben … und das nächste Mal und nächstes Mal und danach …" Mephisto war froh, dass Amaimon genauso fühlte wie er und glücklich schliefen die beiden ein. _

„**Rin …"**

Blaue Augen öffneten sich langsam, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte. Zuerst konnte er nichts sehen, weswegen er blinzelte und sich über seine Augen rieb. Als das Schwindelgefühl gegangen war, fing er an seine Sinne wieder einzuholen. Als erstes bemerkte er, dass er auf einem Bett saß, das nicht _seins war. _Zweitens erkannte er, dass er nackt war. Bevor er wirklich Panik bekommen konnte, blendete ein helles Licht ihn. Rin versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber plötzlich sackte sein Körper ein.

„Was zum Teufel …?" Rin stöhnte, als er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken spürte.

„Umm … Ich denke, du solltest dich jetzt nicht bewegen …" sagte eine andere Stimme leise. Rin flippte fast aus. Wo zur Hölle war er? Warum hatte er seine Kleidung nicht an? Wessen Zimmer war das und das wichtigste, wer war dieser Mann?

Er rieb sich seine Augen nochmal und versuchte die Schmerzen weg zu atmen, aber er fand es unmöglich: Sein Körper war wund und taub. Er blinzelte, bevor er sein Augenlicht wiedererlangte.

Nachdem er wieder sehen konnte, sah er gleich: Zwei Männer saßen dicht bei ihm, schauten ihn an. Rin schaute sie an und bemerkte, dass sie spärlich bekleidet waren.

Sein Gesicht wurde rot wie eine Tomate, als er sich erinnerte, die letzte Nacht mit den zwei Dämonenbrüdern. Mephisto saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, trug ein weißes Hemd, trank einen Kaffee, ein neckisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Gut geschlafen, _Rin?"_ fragte er und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Rin fühlte sich, als müsste er schreien und zog sich das Bettlacken enger um seinen nackten Körper, er merkte, dass er dreckig war. Er zischte, als eine kalte Hand seine Wange berührte.

Er sprang fast auf das Dach, als er merkte, dass Amaimon mit geneigtem Kopf direkt neben ihm saß und das errötete Gesicht seines Geschenks ansah. Amaimon hatte keine Kleidung an und das war etwas, was Rin _wirklich_ verwirrte, auch wenn er recht gut wusste, wie gut sein Bruder aussah …

„Ist dir Kalt, Otouto?" fragte er unschuldig und kam noch näher. Er fing Rin so, dass der arme Junge sich nirgends mehr verstecken konnte und zog ihn näher zu sich. Rin schloss seine Augen, versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, aber er merkte, dass es unmöglich war, da Amaimon anfing, langsam seinen Rücken und Hals zu streicheln. Ihm wurde bei jeder Berührung wärmer.

Rin konnte sehen, nachdem er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, dass Mephisto aufgestanden und mit vor Lust glänzenden Augen näher gekommen war. Mephisto setzte sich auf den Rand des Betts, neben Rin, inhalierte den süßen Geruch, welcher von dem Halbdämon kam, der versuchte zu sagen, dass das nicht Okay war, das zu tun. Rin sah Sterne, das konnte nicht schon wieder passieren! War es nicht schon peinlich genug, aber sie wollten mehr?

„Du zitterst … sollen wir dich aufwärmen?" fragte Amaimon plötzlich, seine Stimme leise und rau, als er es in Rin's Ohr wisperte, biss ein bisschen in es. Jetzt hatte Rin wirklich Angst. Er fühlte Hände, die über seine nackte Brust wanderten, jeden Zentimeter berührten. Mephisto beugte näher, um seinen Hals abzulecken. „Niedliche …" murmelte der Mann, ehe er seine Fänge in die leckere Haut des zitternden Jungen versenkte. Rin jammerte bei dem Gefühl auf, als Mephisto ihm das Blut aus der Schulter saugte, aber es tat nicht weh! Es … fühlte sich eigentlich ganz gut an, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass Rin das zugeben würde!

„Nein … Nicht …" flüsterte Rin, erstarrt vor Angst. Er konnte ihre Erregungen spüren und langsam wurde seine eigene Erektion hart. Rin konnte es nicht verstehen. Nie wieder würde er sie so etwas tun lassen!

Plötzlich stoppte seine Denkerei, als Amaimon's Lippen leicht seine eigenen berührten und über seine Unterlippe leckte, um Erlaubnis fragte, einzutreten. Rin schnappte nach Luft, als er begriff, was wieder passieren würde.

„**NEEEIIIINNN!"**

Später an dem gleichem Tag schaffte es Rin, zurück in sein Wohnheim zu kommen. Er hinkte, aber er stürmte so schnell raus, wie er konnte. Am Ende hatte er es geschafft den zwei Dämonen zu entkommen, die überrascht geschaut hatten, als Rin gesprungen ist und nur mit dem Bettlacken, der um seinen Körper gehüllt war, weggerannt war.

Nach seiner Rückkehr ins Wohnheim, ging er lange Duschen, versuchte sich den Geruch von Sex wegzuwaschen, danach ging er in sein Zimmer, ohne ein Wort zu Yukio zu sagen, welcher versucht hatte ihn auf dem halben Weg in sein Zimmer zu stoppen. Nachdem er sein Zimmer abgesperrt hatte, warf er sich auf sein Bett und weinte.

Er konnte nicht klar denken, während sein Kopf mit Fragen gefüllt war. War es nicht schon genug gewesen, dass sein Direktor ihn entführt hatte, musste er ihn dann auch noch vergewaltigen? Rin schauderte, als er daran dachte, als er ihre Hände auf ihm fühlen konnte, ihre Zungen saugen, Zähne beißen, ihre Schwänze in ihm , fickten ihn hart und gut, er stöhnte vor Lust ….

„NEIN! Nein nein nein!" Rin schrie und drückte sich die Hände auf den Kopf, versuchte die Erinnerungen weg zu zwingen.

"Sie _haben mich verdammt nochmal vergewaltigt …_ das fühlt sich nicht gut an!" sagte Rin sauer zu sich selbst. Er wollte sich an nichts erinnern. Er fühlte sich angeeckelt!

"_Vergewaltigt? Warst du es nicht, welcher aufhörte sich zu wehren, als es anfing sich gut anzufühlen? Warst es nicht du, der auf all ihre Berührungen reagiert hat? Hast du nicht gezählt, wie oft du gekommen bist, während sie dich gefickt haben? Hast du sie nicht geleckt, bis sie kamen? Hast du nicht jedes bisschen davon genossen?"_ sagte eine leise, neckende Stimme in seinem Kopf. Seine wässrigen Augen schossen vor Schock auf, als er die Wahrheit erkannte.

„Nein …! Ich … konnte einfach nicht .." versuchte er es sich selbst zu erklären, aber als er mehr darüber nachdachte, erkannte er, dass die Stimme recht hatte. _Er_ hatte angefangen, zu widerstehen, _er_ hatte es freiwillig getan. _Er_ selber hatte sich ficken lassen. _Er_ hatte Amaimon zu erst rangelassen.

Rin zischte auf, wie eine Katze, biss sich ärgerlich auf seine Lippen. _„Amaimon yeah … Er war wirklich der erste, der es bis jetzt gemacht hat ... Ich kann mich noch an seinen Schwanz in mir erinnern … so heiß …"_

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er war ein völlig normaler Teenager, welcher seine Bedürfnisse hatte, aber _das_ war etwas, was er nicht ertragen konnte.

„Oh Gott, ich hasse mich so sehr …!" murmelte der Junge und schloss seine Augen, weinte sich in den Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag fühlte er sich, als hätte ihn ein Lastwagen überrollt. Nachdem er aus dem Bett gestiegen war, fiel er fast auf den Boden, weil seine Beine so taub waren. Danach sammelte er seine Kräfte, lief in den Speisesaal, versuchte Normal auszusehen, als sein jüngerer Bruder ihn begrüßte.

„Nii-san, was ist mit dir los? Gestern stürmst du einfach rein und lässt mich nicht in dein Zimmer …." fragte Yukio, während sie frühstückten. Rin stieß ein Geräusch aus, das sich fast wie ein Schnauben anhörte, aber er antwortete nicht. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und er fühlte sich müde, auch wenn er über 12 Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Zu seinem Unglück war Montag und Rin wusste, dass er seinen Dämonenbrüdern nicht allzu lange entfliehen konnte. Er musste irgendwann Mephisto sehen und er wusste, dass Amaimon nicht zu lange wegbleiben würde. Er seufzte schwer und starrte sein unberührtes Essen an.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger …" sagte er und stand auf. Yukio sah besorgt seinem taumelndem Bruder nach, aber er wusste, dass Rin okay war. Vielleicht hatte er Probleme mit Bon oder so was. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr fort zu essen.

Rin hatte nicht viel Zeit, bis sie zur Schule mussten. Yukio bemerkte, dass sein Bruder seltsam zu Fuß war, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Yukio wusste, dass Rin manchmal komisch war, aber er war kein Schwächling.

In der Schule konnte sich Rin auf nichts konzentrieren. Die Probleme blieben in seinem Kopf und je mehr er versuchte, sie abzuschalten, desto mehr störten sie ihn.

Erstens hatte er Angst einen der beiden zu sehen. Was wenn _sie_ auftauchten? Er wäre nicht in der Lage, sich ihnen zu stellen … Aber irgendwie fühlte Rin, wie er ihn sehen _wollte. Seine_ Lippen zu küssen, in _seine_ grünen Haare zu fassen und den süßen Geruch von Lollis zu riechen. Rin schüttelte sich die Gedanken aus dem Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf seine anderen Probleme.

Zweitens, Rin war … Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl. Er wurde in der Nacht wach, aber nachdem er kontrolliert hat, dass er kein Fieber hatte, bemerkte er dass er hart geworden war. Er hatte versucht, sich selbst zu helfen, aber es hatte seine Bedürfnisse nicht erfüllt. Arme Dämonen wissen nicht, was man tun muss und es war sehr irritieren und _wirklich_ schmerzhaft für ihn. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er zitterte, während er auf seinem Stuhl saß.

„_Oh verdammt! Das kann nicht mit mir passieren …"_ schrie der Junge in seinem Kopf, als er versuchte, sein errötendes Gesicht zu verstecken.

Yukio's Stimme erreichte seine Ohren nicht und sein Kopf war mit unanständigen Phantasien gefüllt. Der Junge konnte sich an alles erinnern. Die Süße ihrer Berührungen, Hände, die über seinen nackten, gefesselten Körper wanderten. Fast schmeckte er den Geschmack ihrer Zungen in seinem Mund, fühlte ihre Erregungen seinen engen …

„Rin! Was zum Teufel sperrst du aus?" die scharfe Stimme seines Bruders holte ihn zurück auf die Erde, er blinzelte und hob seinen Blick. Jeder sah ihn an und er fühlte ihre Blicke auf ihm. Er schluckte bei dem Anblick seines Bruders, der dämonischer aussah, als Rin ihn je gesehen hat.

„Ich … uuh … müsste mal zur Toilette" murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme. Yukio schaute so aus, als könnte er seinen Bruder wirklich umbringen, aber am Ende ließ er Rin gehen.

„Haaahhh …. Scheiße …" stöhnte Rin, als er in den leeren Gang torkelte. Seine Erektion pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Boxer und laufen tat dem Ganzen auch nicht gut.

„ …_. Ich kann es nicht auf der Toilette machen … Soll ich es hier machen …?"_ Rin konnte es nicht glauben. Es war zu viel für ihn. Er hechelte wie ein Hund, sank auf seine Knie und fing langsam an, sich selbst zu berühren.

„Uuhhh .." stöhnte er verzweifelt, seine Hände zitterten, während er seine harte Beule durch die Hose rieb. Sein Atem wurde schneller, als er fantasierte, dass er von seinen Dämonenbrüdern genommen wurde.

Es war so schmuddelig, aber das kümmerte ihn im Moment nicht, als süße Lust ihn trafen wie eine Bombe. Auf seinen Lippen herumbeißend, schlüpfte er mit seiner Hand in seine Boxer und langsam anfing, sich selbst zu streicheln. Rin stöhnte, als er daran dachte, wie Amaimon ihn in eingedrungen ist, langsam und doch irgendwie hart.

Rin bemerkte nicht, wie viel er im Moment an den grün haarigen Mann dachte. Er erinnerte sich an jede Berührung und Stoß, die der Erdkönig ihm gegeben hatte. Er erinnerte sich, wie Amaimon sich in ihm versenkt hatte, während Mephisto seine Handgelenke gehalten hatte. Er hatte seinen nassen Schwanz gestreichelt, während Amaimon ihn gefickt hatte. Danach hatten sie Plätze getauscht … Rin keuchte, als er erkannte, wie nah er an seinem Orgasmus war.

„_Das ist so böse .."_

Rin biss sich auf die Lippen, als er sich vorstellte, dass sie ihn so hart fickten, wie sie konnten ..

„**Oh, oh … du setzt dich aber in Szene …"**

Wenn Rin manchmal das Gefühl hatte, an manchen Orten sterben zu können … es war nichts im Vergleich zu diesem. Sein Mund klappte auf, als er erkannte, wer ihn anstarrte.

Mephisto lehnte an der nächsten Wand, seine Hände gekreuzt, ein neckisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Rin's Bewegungen hörten auf, aber sein Gesicht wurde rot und sein ganzer Körper war verschwitzt. Seine Beine zitterten vor unbefriedigter Lust, seine Lusttropfen benetzten seine Hände.

Rin schloss seine Augen und betete still, dass das hier nur ein Traum war. Er war nicht hier, in einem Gang der Schule, sich selbst berührend vor dem Direktor. Es musste ein Alptraum sein!

Er hielt ein Stöhnen zurück, als er bemerkte, dass sein Schwanz verzweifelt nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Er hatte seinen Höhepunkt noch nicht gehabt!

„Uhh … Könntest du bittet irgendwo anders hingehen oder mich sterben lassen ..?" wisperte der Junge und senkte seinen Kopf vor Verlegenheit. Mephisto lachte wegen dem niedlichen Anblick vor ihm. Natürlich hatte er Rin den ganzen Tag nachspioniert, er war nach allem besorgt. Rin war sein jüngerer _Bruder …_

„Du solltest es beenden …" sagte er fast lässig, als er sich direkt vor Rin kniete. Mephisto grinste wieder und Rin's Beine weit öffnete. Wieder fühlte der Junge das hilflose Gefühl, es verschwinden zu lassen. Er schloss seine Augen, als Mephisto sich vorlehnte um sein Ohr abzulecken.

„Beende es und wir werden dir nachher eine Belohnung geben …" sagte der ältere Mann, entfernte sich etwas von dem Jungen, um der süßen Darbietung zu schauen zu können.

Rin fühlte einen Nervenkitzel von seiner Wirbelsäule ausgehend, wegen dem Ton, den der Ältere benutzt hatte. Er hatte das `wir´ verpasst und es wunderte ihn, wo der Erdkönig war … aber er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die Gedanken aus seinem unordentlichen Kopf zu bekommen.

Rin atmete flach, als er fühlte wie sich die Lust in Schmerzen wandten, weil er nicht gekommen war. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und schaute verlegen, aber er langsam fing er wieder an, sich zu streicheln.

Erstens, Rin konnte Mephisto nicht sehen, aber der Drang den Mann anzusehen wuchs langsam ihn im heran, sodass er langsam den Kopf hob. Mephisto grinste wieder. Seine Augen lagen auf Rin's Gesicht und während er Mephisto anstarrte, bemerkte Rin, dass Mephisto hart wurde. Rin schluckte schwer, als er die wachsende Beule in Mephisto's Hose sah.

„Was ist los? Mach weiter …" sagte Mephisto heiser und grinste den armen Dämon an. Langsam nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen, machte Rin weiter, sich selbst zu streicheln. Er bemerkte, dass er Mephisto's Starren genoss, aber irgendwie wären ihm der andere grün haarige Mann lieber gewesen, ihn zu beobachten.

„Ah …aaahhhh.." er versuchte sein Stöhnen zurück zu halten, aber das war unmöglich. Während er Mephisto ansah, konnte er an nichts anderes denken. Rin stellte sich die großen Hände auf ihm vor, die ihn berührten und neckten. Rin biss sich vor Verlegenheit auf die Lippen.

Der Clown selbst hatte sich genau vor den Jungen gesetzt, um eine perfekte Aussicht zu haben. Mephisto wunderte sich. Niemand hatte es jemals geschafft, ihn so anzutörnen wie das hier, nicht nur durch Beobachten. Er schaute auf den stöhnenden Jungen, welcher seine sensiblen rosa Nippel unter seinem weißem Hemd rubbelte, während er sich weiter streichelte. „Ng-hht M-mephisto ..!" Der Mann fühlte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag lang aussetzte, als er hörte, dass Rin seinen Namen stöhnte. Er leckte sich die Lippen und kicherte. Das wurde wirklich interessant. "Heh … du bist sicher aufgeregt heute, Rin. Fantasierst du über mich?" Er fragte schnurrend, aber er bekam nie eine Antwort.

Rin stöhnte, als seine Finger über Glied strichen, leicht die Spitze berührten, bevor er sich weiter streichelte.

„_Ngh … Er wird … Er wird echt hart, nur weil ich er mir zuschaut …"_ dachte Rin, während er das schöne Gesicht vor ihm anschaute. Er errötete, während er seinen Schanz in einem gleichmäßigem Rhythmus hoch und runter streichelte. „A-ah … Ich … „ Er konnte es nicht beenden, als er plötzlich kam. Sein Samen machte seine Kleidung dreckig, aber im Moment interessierte es Rin nicht, er konzentrierte sich darauf, die Nebenwirkungen seines Orgasmus zu spüren.

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und sein Mund war halb offen. Er hörte ein leises Keuchen vor ihm und er öffnete seine Augen, um zwei strahlende Augen zu sehen.

Bevor Rin Zeit hatte irgendwas zu tun, fühlte er Mephisto, der ihn grob an die Wand drückte.

„Huh … _Das_ war schnell .." flüsterte Mephisto in sein Ohr, seine Stimme mit Lust gefüllt.

„Hey, was machst …" brach Rin ab, als der ältere Dämon ihn auf einmal küsste. Schnell hob Mephisto den halbnackten Kolleg-Schüler auf seine Arme und mit einem Augenzwinkern (oder so fühlte es sich für Rin an) waren sie plötzlich in Mephisto's Zimmer. Der Direktor öffnete die Holztür und warf Rin rein.

„Autsch!" Rin jaulte, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er versuchte, auf seine Füße zu kommen, aber es war unmöglich, da ihm noch von seinem letztem Orgasmus schwindlig war.

Wie ein Verrückter kichernd, schloss Mephisto die Tür hinter ihm und drehte sich herum. Der Mann genoss den Anblick vor ihm: Rin saß auf dem Boden, halbnackt, nur noch sein weißes Hemd tragend, keuchend, sein Gesicht gerötet, sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Lust. Rin konnte nicht wegrennen, aber er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach abschalten und den Mann ihn verschlingen lassen.

„Heh … du wirst ja schon wieder hart … endlich fängst du an, es richtig zu fühlen." Kicherte Mephisto und kam näher. Rin setzte sich auf, um auf seinen Beinen zu sitzen, aber er ging nicht weg, als Mephisto sich zu ihm lehnte, um ihn zu küssen. Der Kuss war leicht, aber Rin fühlte sein Herz stark in seiner Brust schlagen und er als er gerade seinen Mund öffnen wollte, bekam ein lautes Stöhnen ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Beide drehten sich zu der Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam um. Rin schluckte hart, als er bemerkte, dass das Bett vor ihm total durcheinander war. Die Decke lag halb auf dem Boden, halb auf dem Bett und die Kissen waren über das ganze Bett verteilt. Etwas war immer noch im Bett. Etwas, was sich unter dem schwarzen Lacken bewegte, verzweifelt versuchte abzuhauen.

„_Nhhhgghh.."_

Rin schluckte wieder, als er das selbe Stöhnen wieder hörte. Mephisto bemerkte sofort, dass Rin's erhitzter Körper zitterte. Der Mann lachte böse und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Willst du nicht gehen und sehen, wer uns gestört hat?" fragte der Mann fast süßlich und drückte kurz Rin's Arsch. Mit zitternden Beinen stand Rin auf und fing an zu dem Bett zu laufen; er merkte nicht, dass Mephisto ihm folgte.

Je näher Rin zu dem Bett kam, desto mehr Stöhnen hörte er. Er schaute auf die zitternde Gestalt, dessen Bewegungen unruhiger wurden. Seine Hand zitterte schlimm, als er den weichen Stoff in die Hände nahm und hochhob.

„…_.. Oh mein Gott.."_

Das war alles, was Rin denken konnte. Er konnte nur den Dämonenjungen vor ihm ansehen, welcher ihn anstarrte, die grünen Augen geweitet vor Schock. Rin fühlte, wie Mephisto seine zitternden Schultern berührte und leise lachte.

„_Er_ war so verzweifelt, nachdem du uns so plötzlich verlassen hattest … deshalb _musste_ ich ihn bestrafen …" Rin errötete, als sein Blick über den nackten Jungen vor ihm wanderte. Amaimon war an den Händen gefesselt und seine Beine weit gespreizt. Er hatte einen Knebel im Mund, um sein Stöhnen zu ersticken, aber es half nicht viel.

Rin schluckte wieder, als er das vibrierende Teil in Amaimon's nassem Loch anstarrte. Der Vibrator machte ein summendes Geräusch, während der Dämon schrie. Rin bemerkte, dass Amaimon schmerzen hatte: Sein Schwanz war rot und bedeckt von Lusttropfen, aber er konnte sehen, dass sich Amaimon nicht erlösen konnte, weil seine Hände über dem Kopf festgebunden waren.

Amaimon's Beine zitterten wie verrückt, von dem unglaublichen Gefühl. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken, als die schmerzhafte Lust. Der Fakt, dass er sich nicht selbst berühren, um zu kommen war nicht annährend so schlimm, wie der Umstand, dass _sein_ Gefährte ihn in dieser hilflosen Situation sah.

Amaimon wollte Mephisto in die Tiefen Gehenna's fluchen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen oder reden. Er stöhnte wieder gegen seinen Knebel, als er fühlte wie sein Schwanz zuckte, weil er Rin's errötetes Gesicht sah. Seine Instinkte wurden verrückt, als er den Jungen sah…

Er schielte zu seinem kichernden älteren Bruder hinter Rin, welcher langsam seine Hände auf Rin's glatten Hals legte. Eifersucht füllte seinen Geist aus. Es war das erste Mal, dass Amaimon auf diese Art für Mephisto fühlte, auch wenn der ihn so grausam behandelt hat. Er konnte Rin nicht ohne sein Einverständnis so berühren! Rin gehörte zu ihm! Rin und Mephisto waren beide etwas geschockt, als eine Welle Energie, welche vom grünhaarigen Dämon kam, sie traf. Amaimon versuchte seine Macht zu rufen, aber er war von seinem nicht beendeten Vergnügen zu geschwächt. Er fühlte, wie sein Schwanz bei seinen Gedanken schmerzvoll pochte.

„_Oh … lass mich ihn ficken! Lass mich ihn ficken! Fass ihn nicht an! Er gehört mir!"_ schrie Amaimon in seinem Kopf und versuchte sich verzweifelt von seinen Handschellen zu befreien.

Rin konnte den Wusch seines Bruders in dessen Augen sehen, als er ihn flehend ansah. Der rabenschwarze Junge seufzte wieder und schaute zu Mephisto, der ihn beobachtete. Mephisto grinste böse und berührte Rin's Wange.

„Willst du ihm nicht helfen? Er hat den ganzen Tag auf dich gewartet …" sagte er sanft und lächelte.

Rin konnte es nicht glauben. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, was er für Amaimon fühlte, war er wirklich sauer. Wurde Mephisto verdammt nochmal verrückt? Er hielt ihn so gefangen, nur weil Amaimon ihn sehen wollte? Rin fühlte sich ein bisschen schuldig, aber irgendwie wollte er seinen Direktor blutig schlagen. Nur wegen der Idee zitterte er schon vor Zorn. Mephisto lachte laut.

"Yeah, das ist es, Rin! Du hast dich ihn in verliebt, oder?" Rin blinzelte, bevor er plötzlich auf das Bett neben den jammernden Erdkönig geschoben wurde. „Was … Was meinst du damit?" Rin entblößte seine Zähne. Mephisto lachte wieder und kniete sich hin, um in Rin's blaue Augen schauen zu können.

„Amaimon hat dich _beansprucht_. Das ist es, was ich meine." Und mit diesen Worten küsste er Rin wieder. Rin fühlte sein Herz schwer in der Brust schlagen und fühlte, wie er selbst unter den heißen Berührungen schmolz, aber irgendwie war es _anders_. Es fühlte sich gut an, aber die Richtigkeit war verschwunden. Rin fühlte sich _schuldig_ wenn er den anderen Dämon küsste, wenn Amaimon direkt neben ihm war, verzweifelt jaulte.

„_Ja … das fühlt sich nicht … richtig an .."_ dachte Rin und schloss seine Augen. Dann setzte sich Mephisto von ihm weg und schaute zu Amaimon. Sanft schob er Rin beiseite und setzte sich vor den quietschenden grünhaarigen.

„Du bist so ein böser Junge, Amaimon … Willst du ihn schmecken?'" flüsterte Mephisto neckend und rieb Amaimon's trockene Lippen mit seinen langen Fingernägeln. Danach beugte er sich vor um ihn durch den Knebel zu küssen und listig nahm er den Vibrator und schob ihn noch tiefer.

Als Rin einen verzweifelten Jauler voller Schmerz hörte, der von dem grünhaarigen Dämon kam, schnappte etwas bei ihm ein.

Er schaute zu Mephisto um Amaimon's schmerzerfülltes Gesicht zu sehen und als Amaimon schrie, weiteten sich Rin's Augen vor Horror. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken, als den Schrei. Plötzlich war er mit brennendem Zorn gefüllt. Auf einmal schubste er Mephisto von dem schreiendem Mann weg.

„NEIN!" schrie er in Rage und beschützte Amaimon's Körper. Rin zischte gefährlich und umarmte Amaimon's zitternden Körper.

Mephisto wäre fast vom Bett gefallen und schaute jetzt zu dem zischendem Dämon genau vor ihm. Rin atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er sich umdrehte und den zitternden Mann in seinen Armen ansah. Amaimon's Gesichtsausdruck war ein Mix von Schock und Benommenheit. Dort waren Tränen in den Augen und seine Wangen waren heiß und rot. Rin lächelte sanft, während er den nassen Knebel aus seinem Mund entfernte und die Handschellen von seinen Handgelenken und Beinen löste.

„Rin.." wisperte Amaimon heiser, als Rin ihn küsste. Langsam zog Rin den Dildo aus Amaimon's geschwollenem Eingang und warf ihn weg. Er konnte einen Moment schmerz in Amaimon's Gesicht sehen, bevor der grünhaarige Junge es hinter seinem Lächeln versteckte. Dann drehte Rin seinen Blick zu Mephisto, der die Ereignisse mit einem komischem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht verfolgte. Für eine Sekunde sah es wirklich so aus, als würde Rin ihn angreifen, aber der Junge bewegte sich nicht. Plötzlich hielt Rin ihm eine Hand hin.

„Hier…" sagte er sanft und wartete so lange, bis Mephisto sie nahm. Rin zog Mephisto auf das Bett, neben Amaimon, der immer noch ein bisschen zitterte und müde war. Rin platzierte Mephisto's Hand auf Amaimon's und schaute beide an.

„Entschuldige dich. Jetzt. " sagte Rin seufzend und kam näher. Mephisto war ein bisschen verstört, aber als er Amaimon in die Augen sah, sah er, wie verletzt der Dämon war. Durch viele Experimente und Dinge die beiden gegangen waren, Amaimon hatte noch nie so _zerbrechlich_ ausgesehen. Mephisto seufzte und senkte seinen Kopf in einer leichten Verbeugung.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich denke …"

Dann umarmte Amaimon ihn. „Es ist okay, Bruder. Aber bitte lass mir das nächste Mal die Hände frei!" Mephisto lachte fröhlich und zog Amaimon in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss._ „Nur handeln, huh? Amaimon, du bist ein Schauspieler…"_

Rin war geschockt. Es geschah alles zu schnell für ihn! Amaimon hatte für einen Moment so zerbrechlich ausgesehen und jetzt küsste er seine perversen Bruder wieder. Er konnte es nicht verstehen!

„Warum..?" fragte Rin leise und bekam ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die beiden schauten ein bisschen so aus, als hätter die Stimme des Halbdämons sie gestört, aber dann lächelte er seinen Geliebten an.

„Wir sind Dämonen, Otouto! Es ist nicht so, als dass ich Schmerzen oder Sex nicht mögen würde! Es ist bloß ein Teil meines Bruder's `Liebe´.. oder wie du es nennen willst…" sagte er und legte den Kopf schief, als würde er seinen Bruder um Unterstützung bitten. Mephisto nickte und lächelte den grünhaarigen Mann an.

„Schau Rin … Das ist eine _normale_ Sache … Es kann merkwürdig für dich sein, weil du nur ein Halbdämon bist … Aber Ich habe ihn vor vielen Jahrhunderten als meinen markiert, wie es Dämonenbrüder normalerweise tun … Und jetzt …" stoppte er und beide rückten näher zu Rin.

„Ich hab dich als meinen markiert …" sagte Amaimon glücklich und umarmte den geschockten rabenschwarzen Jungen. Rin entspannte sich ein bisschen, als er den glücklichen Ton seines Halbbruders hörte. Irgendwie war er froh, dass Amaimon die Schmerzen ausgeblendet hatte und schaute jetzt mehr nach ihm aus: stark und gruselig. Er verknüpfte seine Hände um Amaimon und umarmte ihn zurück, inhalierte den süßen Geruch des Jungen ein.

„_Dieser verdammte Clown hatte recht … Ich will ihn … Ich will ihn so sehr, dass es sich anfühlt, als würde mein Herz entzweibrechen …"_ dachte Rin, als Amaimon ihn küsste, den Jungen schmeckte. Als der Kuss weiterging, bemerkte Rin, wie verschieden dieser Kuss mit Mephisto's Kuss war. _„Das ist … er besitzt mich wirklich…."_ dachte er wieder, als er den Kuss vertiefte, spielte mit der nassen Zunge in seinem Mund.

Plötzlich wurden sie auseinandergezogen. Mephisto grinste und hielt den zappelnden Amaimon an seinen Handgelenken fest.

„So, So … lasst es uns klarmachen, bevor ihr zwei Turteltauben weitermacht …" sagte er und leckte sich die Lippen. Amaimon wollte protestieren, aber Mephisto beruhigte ihn, indem er ihn küsste. „Das hier …" Mephisto sagte und schaute den errötenden Amaimon an.

„Ist **meins**. Und ich werde ihn niemandem geben …" sagte Mephisto, zeigte auf einmal Rin seine Zähne, welcher ihn mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen ansah.

Mephisto wandte sich gefährlich, sein ganzes Wesen war wackelig und seine Hände zitterten vor purem Zorn. Das Lächeln war verschwunden und Rin konnte sehen, dass es der ältere Dämon ernst meinte. Selbst Amaimon hielt den Mund.

Das war das erste Mal, dass Mephisto handelte wie er wollte. Normalerweise lachte oder kicherte er nur, aber jetzt _nahm_ er _ihm_ wirklich Amaimon _weg_. Blut rauschte in Rin's Kopf, als er bemerkte, wie eifersüchtig er geworden war. Er zischte wieder, zeigte seine scharfen Zähne, weswegen Mephisto gefährlich grinste.

„Aber … ich bin bereit, ihn zu teilen … wenn du mich dich auch haben lässt .."endete Mephisto plötzlich. „W-was?" schaffte Rin zu sagen.

Er schaute Mephisto unsicher an, ob er wirklich richtig gehört hatte. Sein Kopf war ein Durcheinander und er konnte es nicht glauben. _„Dass er mich haben will? Was zur Hölle meint er damit?"_ schrie er in seinem Kopf, schaute zu dem grinsendem Clown. Er wusste, dass Mephisto wirklich gierig sein konnte; wenn er etwas wollte, würde er es sich sicher nehmen.

„Amaimon hat dich an sich gekettet, und seit ich ihn besitze … Ich besitze dich, weil du seins bist." Sagte der kichernde Direktor und bot seine Hand Rin an.

„… wenn du den Deal mit ihm machst, wird er dich nicht mehr gehen lassen, Otouto …" sagte Amaimon, als Rin sich unwohl auf seinem Platz fühlte. Der Erdkönig schaute den unsicheren Jungen mit großen Augen an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was als nächstes passieren würde … Er war froh, dass Mephisto Rin haben wollte, damit er für immer bei ihnen blieb, aber trotzdem … um ihn zu _beanspruchen_? Mephisto hatte sicher Interesse an ihrem Halbbruder.

Rin blinzelte und schaute zu dem grünhaarigen Mann, der sich neben Rin setzte.

„Werde ich … in der Lage sein mit euch dann …?" murmelte Rin errötend, wodurch die älteren Männer grinsten. Amaimon ließ seine Finger von Rin's Wangen zu seinem Kinn wandern. „Yeah … für immer …." sagte er und lehnte sich vor um ihn zu küssen, wurde aber von Mephisto wieder zurückgezogen, welcher anfing noch gefährlicher auszusehen, seine gelben Augen glühten.

„So Rin … Was willst du machen? Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten: du wirst unser und bleibst … oder du stimmst nicht zu und wirst für immer von ihm getrennt sein. Ich **werde** ihn dir nicht freiwillig geben … und wenn du versuchst ihn mir mit Gewalt wegzunehmen … werde ich dich mit meinen eigenen Händen **töten** …" Rin schluckte, wegen dem ernsten Ton und schaute zu Amaimon, welcher auch ein bisschen verstört aussah. Dann seufzte der Junge schwer und nickte.

„_Ich verstehe. Ich akzeptiere den Deal."_

_Und mit diesen Worten ließ Mephisto Amaimon los und beide Männer eilten zu ihm, um ihn zu verschlingen. _

To be continued...


	2. tastier

Konnichiwa zum zweiten Teil von Delicous

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und schreibt mir bitte, wie ihr es fandet:D

Sayonara und bis zum nächsten Teil:D

Rin keuchte laut, als warme Hände anfingen, ihn überall zu berühren. Sie rieben, massierten, drückten und neckten. Rin konnte nicht genug bekommen, es fühlte sich alles so vertraut an. Schnell entkleideten sie ihn, ließen ihn splitternackt in ihren Schößen sitzen. Mephisto hob Rin an seiner Hüfte hoch, um ihn in seinen Schoß zu setzen und fing an, an seinen empfindlichen Ohren zu knabbern, während Amaimon an seinen harten Nippeln saugte. Der Erdkönig zitterte vor Erregung, als er seine Zunge über die pinken Nippel fahren ließ und als er ihn sie biss, verdiente er sich ein Stöhnen von dem jungem Dämon.

„Du magst das _wirklich_, siehst du?" flüsterte Mephisto in das Ohr des Jungen, weswegen Rin auf sein Glied schaute, welches bereits schmerzlich zwischen seinen Beinen pochte.

„Ah! B-bitte …" stöhnte er, als zwei Hände mit seinen Eiern spielten, aber nicht seinen Schwanz berührte.

Amaimon grinste und leckte sich die Lippen, als er das zuckende Glied seines Halbbruders ansah. Sein Blick traf Rin's und er konnte sehen, wie sehr der Junge ihn wollte. Der Blick, den Rin ihm gab, war eine Mischung aus Vergnügen und Erregung. _Oh, er würde es ihm alles geben …. sooo hart. _

„Weißt du noch, Otouto? Das letzte Mal, als ich an dir gesaugt habe …?" Er schnurrte und senkte sich selbst. Rin fühlte, dass er schreien musste, als eine heiße Zunge die Spitze seiner Erregung berührte. _Oh ja, er erinnerte sich! Es war alles so heiß und wunderbar. _

Er fühlte, wie Amaimon's Zunge langsam über seinen Schwanz wanderte und als er ihn etwas in den Mund nahm, stöhnte Rin. Während Amaimon mit seinem Gefährten spielte, fing Mephisto an, Rin's harte Nippel mit seinen Fingern zu necken.

„Magst du es, wenn ich dich hier berühre?" fragte der Mann flüsternd und kniff in eine der harten Nippel, weswegen Rin als Antwort ächzte. Rin drehte seinen Kopf und küsste den Älteren Mann, überraschte ihn komplett.

„_Warum im Namen von Gehenna ist er so begeistert?"_ dachte Mephisto, während er den jüngeren seinen Mund erforschen ließ. Amaimon schaute den Beiden eine Weile zu und er fühlte kurz Eifersucht in ihm hochkommen, als er die Gesichtsausdrücke seines Bruders sah.

„Otouto, schau hier her …" schnurrte er wieder und Rin's Gesicht drehte sich zu ihm. „Mhhmp…" stöhnte der Halbdämon, als sein Mund von starken Lippen attackiert wurde. Die nasse Zunge schlüpfte in seinen Mund und fing an zu reiben, spielte mit seiner Unterlippe. Rin wusste, dass er Küssen mochte, aber irgendwie machte ihn Küssen mit Amaimon _verrückt_, er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen.

„Ah … nein …" stöhnte Rin, als Amaimon sich selber tiefer in seinen Mund schob, seinen harten Schwanz hielt, ihn ein paar Mal hart pumpte. Als Amaimon ihn los ließ, war Rin schon so duselig und gefüllt mit Lust. Er streichelte Amaimon's Hals und packte dann seine Wangen, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Amaimon …. _bitte _saug an mir …" Amaimon blinzelte, schaute auf das errötete Gesicht seines Gefährten. Er bettelte so süß, dass er nicht anders konnte. Kichernd wie ein Verrückter, küsste Amaimon Rin hungrig und fing an, Rin's Männlichkeit zu streicheln.

Mephisto lachte hinter Rin und liebkoste seinen Hals. „Siehst du, wie sehr er dich liebt, Rin? Er würde dich freiwillig bei lebendigem Leib auffressen, wenn es zu deinem Vergnügen wäre. Er macht alles, damit du ihn noch mehr liebst, ihn verzweifelter willst, dass es genug sein müsste, dich kommen zu lassen …" Listig flüsterte der Mann in das Ohr des errötenden Jungen, knabberte daran. Amaimon grinste, als er die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich hatte, aber er war froh, über die Worte, die sein älterer Bruder gesagt hatte. Hungrig, diesmal nicht zögernd, nahm er Rin's Schwanz in seinen Mund, weshalb der Junge seine unordentlichen Haare packte.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott …." wiederholte der Junge, die Dämonen grinsten. Amaimon wollte mehr von Rin hören, er wollte, dass Rin _seinen_ Namen schrie, deshalb konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die köstliche Arbeit und fing an zu saugen, leckte die gesamte Länge von Rin's Schwanz mit Leidenschaft.

Rin schnappte nach Luft, als er vergaß, wie man atmete; er verbrannte! Er brannte vor süßer Lust, die sein Geliebter ihm gab.

„Heb deine Hüfte ein bisschen hoch, Rin …." wisperte Mephisto und half dem Jungen, seine Hüfte von der Matratze zu heben. „Hnnn …. Was willst du-?" Er wurde abgeschnitten, als ein paar Finger in seinen Mund geschoben wurden. Rin stöhnte, da die kalten Finger seine heiße Zunge berührten, während er fühlte, wie Amaimon ihn leckte. „Saug sie …" befahl Mephisto und leckte über Rin's Wange, malte eine nasse Spur darauf. Langsam gehorchte Rin und fing an, an den Fingern zu saugen, zu lecken und mit ihnen zu spielen. Er fühlte Mephisto's Blick auf sich und sogar Amaimon öffnete seine Augen, um diese schöne Sicht zu sehen. Es war alles so lecker.

Als Mephisto sicher war, dass seine Finger nass genug waren, entzog er sie dem Jungen und senkte sie zu dem Eingang des Jungen, berührte ihn sanft. Rin keuchte wieder, als er nasse Finger fühlte, die seinen Eingang neckten, aber Rin war mehr als begierig, sie in ihm zu haben. Er ruckelte mit einer Hüfte gegen sie und einer der Finger glitt in ihn.

„Aahhh …" seufzte der Junge vor Lust und schloss die Augen. Mephisto lächelte und begann vorsichtig, dem Jungen den zweiten und dritten Finger einzuführen. Während er Rin mit seinen Fingern fickte, stieg Rin in den Himmel:

Amaimon's heißer Mund um seinem Schwanz, Mephisto's lange Finger massierten seine Prostata … es war ein perfektes Paar und bald fühlte Rin, dass er bald kommen würde. Plötzlich gab der grünhaarige Mann sein bestes und wurde schneller.

„Oh … N-nein …A-amaimon …. Ich kommen …AHHH!" schrie er, als er seine Hüfte gegen Amaimon buckelte, schob seinen Schwanz tiefer in seinen Rachen, der bereit war, alles von Rin's Sperma zu schlucken. Rin schloss seine Augen vor Lust, als er fühlte wie er sauber geleckt wurde. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Erregung, hatte einen netten Nebeneffekt von seinem Orgasmus. Amaimon schaute zu hoch, als Rin zu ihm runter sah, seine blauen Augen gefüllt mit Lust, schrien nach mehr. Er leckte sich die Lippen und küsste die Spitze von Rin's Schwanz.

„Oh, Du bist köstlich, Otouto …." sagte er und küsste Rin, um ihn sich selbst schmecken zu lassen. Dann schaute er zu Mephisto, der immer noch seine Finger in dem zitterndem Dämonenjungen hatte. Der Mann grinste und zog ihm die Finger raus, wodurch der Junge nach Luft schnappte.

„Nii-san … ich will als erstes …" sagte der grünhaarige Mann. Mephisto lachte nur, seine Augen blitzten. „Bist du dir sicher? Möchtest du nicht an ihm saugen und ihn lecken, während ich hart in ihn stoße? Oder willst du lieber meinen Schwanz in dir haben …?"

Rin hatte Amaimon schon erröten sehen, aber es war jedes Mal liebenswert. Er hatte versucht, sich Amaimon unten liegend vorzustellen, aber es war ein unmöglicher Gedanke …. Aber als er Amaimon's errötetes Gesicht sah, seinen Ohren hingen runter, als wäre er ein böses Kind, versuchte seinen wie wild wedelnden Schwanz zu verbergen, hatte er ein ganz neues Bild von dem Erdkönig.

Rin lachte laut, weswegen ihn beide ansahen. Amaimon schaute auf seinen Gefährten und grinste böse auf seinen Arsch.

„ Okay, weil du heute so einen guten Tag hast … lass ich dich entscheiden, _Rin_…" sagte Amaimon Rin, ein bisschen heiser, spielte mit seinen Stirnfransen. Rin beäugte seinen Geliebten und schaute dann zu Mephisto, welcher ihn mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. Rin wollte nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken, er wusste was er wollte.

„Ihr beide … ich will euch beide in mir haben …" sagte er und errötete. Es überraschte beide Männer. Amaimon hatte keine Ahnung, dass sein Gefährte _so_ gierig sein konnte, aber er war ein Dämon. Er fühlte sich irgendwie Stolz auf Rin und leckte sich die Lippen, schaute zu Mephisto, der gefährlich grinste.

„Uns _beide?_ Bist du dir ganz sicher, Rin? Es wird _wirklich_ eng werden …" sagte der Direktor und umarmte Rin von hinten, zog Rin eng an sich. Rin schluckte, als er etwas seinen Arsch berühren fühlte. Okay, er musste es zugeben … Mephisto war _riesig_. Seine Erektion war hart wie Stahl und mit Amaimon würde sein Eingang sicherlich zerreißen, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er zitterte bereits vor Lust.

„Ich will sie. Jetzt." kommandierte der Junge und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. „Was immer du sagst …. mein sturer Bruder." Sagte der ältere Mann lachend und hob plötzlich Rin hoch. „Unhhh…" Der Junge stöhnte, als etwas heißes seinen bereiten Eingang berührte.

„Versuch dich zu entspannen, Otouto …" sagte Amaimon und hielt Rin's Handgelenke fest. Rin versuchte sich zu entspannen, aber das erste Mal tat es immer weh. Langsam und schmerzvoll schob sich Mephisto's Schwanz in seinen engen Eingang und fing an ihn zu erobern.

„ …. Es ist alles drinnen …" stöhnte Mephisto atemlos. Es war wirklich schwer für ihn, den Jungen nicht zu sehr zu verletzen, auch wenn die süße Hitze ihn an den Rand trieb. Mephisto atmete tief durch, bevor er ein paar Mal sanft zu stieß.

Rin war schon wieder heiß. Nachdem er sich an den Rhythmus gewöhnt hatte, fing er selbst an, seine Hüfte mit demselben Tempo hoch und runter zu bewegen, seine Prostata treffend. Rin schloss seine Augen vor Verlangen, welches der Schwanz in ihm entfachte, aber er wollte mehr. Benommen öffnete er seine Augen und schaute den grünhaarigen Mann fast flehend an, ihn zu ficken.

Amaimon sah noch ein bisschen unsicher aus, aber als sein Bruder ihm zunickte, kam Amaimon näher, auf einmal rutschte Rin auf die Knie und senkte seinen Kopf, bis sein Mund Amaimon's Schwanz berührte. „…O-otouto…" keuchte Amaimon, als sein Glied plötzlich von einer heißen Zunge geleckt wurde.

„Er ist immer noch halbhart?" fragte Mephisto grinsend, Amaimon errötete. Normalerweise war Amaimon immer der Enthusiastischste wenn es um Sex geht (besonders mit Rin), aber Doppelpenetration machte ihn nervös. Er war vielleicht ein Dämon, aber er wollte Rin nicht zerbrechen. Der Junge war wirklich unschuldig und Amaimon wusste, dass es für den Jungen härter werden würde, als er es sich vorstellt.

„… _Aber ich könnte es bald verlieren …"_ dachte Amaimon verzweifelt, als sein Schwanz hart wurde.

„Machen wir dich noch härter, A~amaaiimooonnn…" sagte Rin neckend, bewegte seine Zunge um Amaimon's wachsende Erregung. Amaimon warf seinen Kopf zurück, als Rin mit seinen Eiern spielte. „Ohhh, dein Mund ist so klasse, R-riiin…" stöhnte der grünhaarige Mann, als Rin anfing an seiner Erregung zu saugen, pumpte die Abschnitte, an denen sein Mund nicht ran kam. Mephisto bewegte sich nicht mehr, als er Rin zusah, wie er _seinen_ Amaimon leckte.

Die seltenen Male, als er Amaimon einen Blowjob gegeben hatte, waren wirklich peinlich. Mephisto war nicht der Typ, der es liebte, Blowjobs zu geben, auch wenn er selber es liebte, einen zu bekommen. Er mochte den Geschmack und das Gefühl, Schwänze anderer in seinem Mund zu haben, nicht, aber er erinnerte sich, an die süßen Geräusche, die Amaimon gemacht hatte und seinen niedlichen Gesichtsausdruck, als er gekommen war…. aber das hatte ihn auf eine neue Ebene gebracht. Amaimon war bereits nach kurzer Zeit an seiner Grenze. Er war aufgeregt, war bedürftig und oh, er wollte den Verstand aus dem armen Jungen heraus ficken. Mephisto kicherte wieder und zog Rin plötzlich hoch.

„Huh?" der rabenschwarze Junge jaulte vor Überraschung auf, als sein Mund auf einmal leer war. Amaimon war auch nicht begeistert; sie waren so unhöflich unterbrochen worden. Er zeigte seine scharfen Zähne dem grinsenden Dämon, aber dann nahm Mephisto plötzlich Rin's Beine und spreizte sie weit.

„Argh? Was zur Hölle machst du?" schrie Rin, seine Wangen waren so rot wie Tomaten, als er seinem Geliebten präsentiert wurde. Rin war nicht schüchtern, aber es war trotzdem peinlich, einem anderem Mann so gezeigt zu werden, aber egal wie viel er kämpfte und versuchte von Mephisto weg zu kommen, er konnte sich bewegen. Mephisto grinste böse. „Okay …. Willst du ihn nicht?" fragte der Mann, kuschelte sich an Rin's Nacken.

Rin weigerte sich immer noch, Amaimon anzusehen, aber plötzlich fühlte er heißen Atem an seinem Hals, welcher seinen Namen wisperte. Amaimon zitterte, er musste den Jungen jetzt ficken! Er würde verrückt werden, wenn er es nicht tun würde. Die niedliche Verlegenheit in Rin's Gesicht machte ihn verrückt! Er konnte nicht länger warten ….

„Tut mir Leid, Rin…." flüsterte Amaimon, als er sich selbst an dem gefüllten Eingang des Jungen platzierte. „ …. Oh heilige Sch-" Rin brach ab, als er fühlte, wie Amaimon's harter Schwanz in ihn eindrang. Mephisto schloss seine Augen, während er Amaimon's Glied spürte, welches in Rin eindrang. Auch wenn er Rin gut vorbereitet hatte, es war trotzdem noch rau und eng, es tat auch ihm weh … aber nicht so stark wie Rin es wehtat.

Der Junge dachte, er würde zerbrechen, als zwei harte Schwänze ihn penetrierten. Er wollte schreien, aber er hatte keine Stimme mehr. Er kämpfte in Mephisto's Griff, aber der Mann ließ ihn nicht gehen. _„ …..NNGGHHHH! Shiiittt…"_ Rin biss sich auf die Lippen, als er versuchte, die Schmerzen abzuschütteln.

„Versuch, es für eine Weile zu ertragen …" sagte Mephisto, biss sich auf die Lippen, wegen der scherzvollen Enge um seinen Schwanz, es machte ihn fast verrückt. Amaimon starrte auf Rin's schmerzerfülltes Gesicht, während er spürte, dass die Muskeln um sein Glied noch enger wurden. Er zitterte wegen des unglaublichen Gefühls, aber nach ein paar Minuten, beruhigte er sich wieder.

„Oh, Hab … ich es verloren?" sagte der Mann, seinen Kopf neigend. Rin ächzte und schaute seinen Geliebten böse an.

„D-du Ar-arschloch!" schrie Rin. Speichel tropfte sein Kinn herunter, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Sein Arsch war zu gefüllt, zu gedehnt! Es tat verdammt weh, aber er konnte nicht schreien.

„Streicheln wir dich ein bisschen …" schnurrte Mephisto und beide Dämonen fingen an, ihn überall, wo sie hinkommen konnten, zu lecken und zu reiben, versuchten Rin zu beruhigen.

Amaimon wagte es nicht, den Jungen zu küssen, da er sicher gebissen werden würde, aber er massierte die verspannte Schulter, während Mephisto den zitternden Rücken des Jungen küsste und langsam angefangen hatte, Rin's halbharten Schwanz zu streicheln. Langsam beruhigte und entspannte sich Rin und ließ sein Gewicht auf die beiden Dämonen fallen. Mephisto lächelte, als der Schmerz verschwand und nur die köstliche Enge geblieben war. Da er im Grunde saß, seine Hände hielten Rin's Oberschenkel fest, wartete er auf Amaimon, dass er anfing zu stoßen.

„Mach schon, Amaimon, es ist deine Arbeit. Er ist immer noch _dein_ Gefährte …" neckte Mephisto und biss auf Rin's Ohr, welcher nur wegen dem Gefühl stöhnen konnte. Irgendwie fühlte Rin sich betäubt, was sich aber langsam in Lust wandelte, als sein grünhaariger Geliebter sich vorsichtig bewegte. Alle drei Brüder stöhnten, als Amaimon sich mit einem langsamen Rhythmus bewegte.

Mephisto hielt Rin's gespreizte Beine fest, spürte den Schwanz seines Bruders, wie er sich neben ihm bewegte. Er schloss seine Augen, wegen dem seltsamen Gefühl. Es fühlte sich irgendwie anders an, auch wenn das hier nicht das erste Mal war, dass er Doppelpenetration ausprobiert hatte. _„Okay…. das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache …" _dachte er und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Aah … Ahh …Amaimon …S-schneller .." Er keuchte, als er die langen Nägel seines Bruders an seinen Oberschenkeln fühlte. Amaimon starrte seine Liebhaber, als er schneller wurde. Auch Mephisto stöhnte und er selbst fühlte seinen Orgasmus näher kommen.

Amaimon sah Rin an. Rin's Gesicht war rot vor Lust, sein Mund offen, seine kleine rosa Zunge ragte aus seinem Mund. Er grinste und senkte seinen Kopf, um mit Rin's Zunge zu spielen. „Ah … So … so …gut …" stöhnte Rin benommen. Plötzlich schubste Mephisto Amaimon als Warnung und grinste wie ein Verrückter. Amaimon hob seinen Kopf hoch, weg von dem rabenschwarzen.

„…Hnnhh … Fühlt sich gut an, oder Nii-san?" fragte Amaimon und musterte seinen älteren Bruder, welcher nicht mehr grinste. Mephisto konnte nur noch nicken, fing aber an, sich langsam zu bewegen.

„Ohhh … Eure … Schwänze … bewegen …. sich zusammen …" flüsterte Rin, als er über Amaimon's Schulter hang, während sich der grünhaarige härter in ihn stieß und Mephisto küsste. Der Raum war mit einer süßen Atmosphäre gefüllt, die die Dämonen verrückt machte! Rin schrie fast, wegen dem sündigen Vergnügen, das er hatte. Plötzlich spürte er Amaimon's Glied in sich zucken und der Erdkönig wurde ein bisschen langsamer.

„Oh … ich komme gleich … Darf ich, Rin?" fragte er und leckte über Rin's trockene Lippen, zwang sich zwischen sie. Rin stöhnte in den heißen Kuss und er spürte, wie Mephisto an seinem Dämonenschwanz zog. Jammernd drehte er seinen Kopf weg, um von dem ungeduldigem Dämon geküsst zu werden. „Geh voran, Bruder … Ich folge dir …" sagte Mephisto seufzend. Schnell zog er Rin wieder zu sich, küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich. Er fühlte sich gut, er musste sich nicht einmal mehr bewegen, er hielt Rin ein bisschen enger an sich gedrückt, da sein kleiner Bruder gnadenlos in den jammernden Dämon stieß.

„N-nicht so hart! …Nghh…. A-aah, Ich … komme gleich …" Rin quietschte verzweifelt, versuchte sich an etwas festzuhalten. Amaimon grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „….Ngghhh.. Rin … du bist so eng um mich herum …" Er stöhnte, bevor er fühlte, wie er an sein Limit kam.

Mit ein paar harten Stößen kam er tief in Rin, füllte ihn mit seinem Sperma. Mephisto spürte, wie Amaimon kam und zog Rin noch näher an ihn, wodurch Amaimon aus ihm rutschte. Rin zitterte vor Lust. Mephisto selbst, merkte, wie er sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Er hatte sein Stöhnen zurück gehalten und jetzt wollte er seinen Spaß mit dem Jungen haben.

Rin schrie, als Mephisto ihn fickte, er fühlte sich so gut, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Amaimon erholte sich von seinem süßen Orgasmus und leckte sich die Lippen, schaute seinen Geliebten zu. Er nahm Rin's zuckende Erregung und fing an sie im selben Takt zu streicheln wie sein Bruder ihn fickte.

„Oh Gott … Ich .." Blaue Augen wurden geschlossen, als Amaimon ihn rau küsste, schob seine Zunge in Rin's Mund. Der Direktor stöhnte. Er festigte seinen Griff um Rin's Oberschenkel und rollte sich mit dem Jungen auf seine rechte Seite. „Oh … D-das fühlt …" wimmerte Rin. Amaimon grinste und bewegte seine Hand harscher.

„AAHHH!" schrie Rin vor süßer Lust, als er in Amaimon's Hand kam. Mephisto biss sich auf Lippen, da Rin noch enger um seinen Schwanz wurde und keuchte, schob sich selber tief in den Jungen und kam.

„Oh, Rin … du bist so gut …" stöhnte er, hielt seine Augen geschlossen, während er den Jungen immer noch hielt, versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Er zog sich aus Rin's geschwollenen Eingang raus, weswegen der Junge vor Unbehagen jammerte. Rin's Loch war wund und blutig, gefüllt mit Sperma, welches aus dem Jungen lief.

Amaimon kicherte und ließ Rin sich hinlegen. „A-amaimon…?" fragte Rin, als seine Oberschenkel plötzlich hochgehoben wurden und sein Arsch dem Mann präsentiert wurde. Mephisto kam ein bisschen näher und hielt Rin's Handgelenke fest. Der Junge musste gereinigt werden.

N-nein…" jammerte der Halbdämon, als eine warme Zunge begann seinen schmerzenden Eingang ab zu lecken.

„Es ist schmutzig … Ah!" Der Junge schloss seine Augen, als eine talentierte Zunge in ihn glitt. „Shh, Rin. Er reinigt dich nur …" sagte Mephisto, seine Stimme voller Verlangen, und leckte tröstend über die Wangen des Jungen.

Amaimon reinigte den Jungen freudig und genoss jedes bisschen Flüssigkeit, was er schluckte. Mephisto küsste Rin's Haare und rieb seine zitternden Hände.

Nachdem Amaimon fertig wurde, war Rin ruhig, aber müde. Amaimon hob Rin hoch und warf ihn auf die großen Kissen. Das Bett war ganz schön Durcheinander, aber sie kümmerten sich nicht darum. Alle von ihnen waren erschöpft und wollten schlafen. Sie gingen in dieselbe Position, wie zuvor: Amaimon hielt Rin an seiner Brust und Mephisto, der größte, hielt die beiden Jungs fest. Rin schlief schon fast, als er einen Zug auf seinen Haaren spürte.

„W-was?" ächzte Rin und öffnete seine Augen, nur um beruhigende Lippen auf seinen zu fühlen. Amaimon grinste seinen errötenden Geliebten an.

„Du bist genial, Otouto …" sagte er und drückte ihn. Mephisto kicherte hinter ihnen.

„Erinnere dich an den Deal, den wir gemacht haben, Rin … Du musst jedes Mal kommen, wenn wir Sex haben und wir haben viel Sex!" Rin schluckte. Grinsend sah er den älteren Dämon an.

„Sicher! Aber ich toppe auch das nächste Mal!" sagte er, weswegen seine Brüder ihn verblüfft ansahen, bevor sie alle in Lachen ausbrachen. Rin wusste, wie er sie unterhalten konnte! Amaimon war froh, dass Rin den Deal akzeptiert hatte, aber der Gedanke, dass sein Gefährte bei ihm oder Mephisto beim nächsten Mal oben sein würde, ließ ihn lachen. Er zog seinen protestierenden Geliebten in einen Kuss und näher an sich, schloss seine Augen.

Mephisto kicherte. Ja, es war in der Tat eine wunderbare Idee gewesen, Rin zu locken, einen Vertrag mit ihm zu machen! Er war so zufrieden, dass er seine Stolz beiseite legte und Rin leicht auf die unordentlichen Haare küsste, bevor er in einen süßen Traum rutschte.

„_Dämonen können wirklich Spaß haben, oder?"_


End file.
